Shadows of what once was
by Eshtal
Summary: after Larxene is killed Demyx is followed by a shadow heartless
1. The two most painful words

Shadows of what once was Chapter 1- The two most painful words

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Organization XII, Heartless, Nobodies, Sora or any of that.

----

The boy set on the bed trying to hide his tears. "I told her not to go. I told her she'd get hurt. When she comes back with scares I'm just going to laugh." Demyx didn't know why he was crying, he just had a feeling that something was going to happen to her, to Larxene. A knock came to the door. His head shot up, hope and happiness in his eyes. He wiped away the tears and tried to make it looked like he hadn't be crying. "Larx?" He called. "No sorry Demyx its me." Axel called out, a hind of sadness in his voice.. "Can I come in? I have to tell you something." Demyx frowned. "Yeah." The door opened and Axel walked over to Demyx's bed and set down. "Its about Larxene..." Axel said slowly. "When's she coming back! Why can't She tell me! Did she teach that brat a lesson!" Demyx smiled. Then he say Axel's eyes, the happiness drained from his bright green eyes. "No, Dem. She's not coming back. The 'brat' taught her a lesson." Demyx's eyes watered. "Wha-What?" "She's dead..."

-----

WOO UBER SHORT CHAPTER! xD

I will never cut and apple again --. I was upstairs, cutting a apple, my mom and dad at work, sister at daycare and grandma outside. Now I have 3 out of 5 of my fingers bleeding. GAH I HATE BLOOD! I faint at the sight of it. Its on my left hand though. -Is right handed.- But that was a good apple. I WANT MORE! I couldn't find the apple cuter thing. xD That's my story.


	2. Voices

Shadows of what once was Chapter 2- Voices

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Organization XII, Heartless, Nobodies, Sora or any of that.

"_She's dead..."_

----

Tears fell down his cheeks and Demyx jumped up. "WHERE IS SHE! TAKE ME TO HER!" He sobbed. "H-her body faded away, she gone." Axel stood up and walked out. Demyx jumped up and followed Axel to the hall the two had fought in. Demyx fell to his knees. The ground had blood here and there and torn pieces of a black coat. Demyx didn't like to admit it but he 'liked' Larxene as much as a nobody could. "I could of saved her. I should have been there. Its just not fair. I said I would protect her. But I didn't... now... she's gone." The teen cried head in his hands. _"Its not your fault, Demy."_ Demyx looked around, to see Axel trying to fend of a Shadow. "STOP!" Demyx yelled and ran over to the heatless. "Didn't you hear it. It can talk... and sounds like Larx." Axel stood an looked at Demyx like he was crazy. "Your just hearing things." The shadow cooed and jumped into Demyx's arms. "I'm not sure. But don't you find it strange that a shadow would just all of the sudden show up?" Demyx looked down at the Heartless. Axel shrugged and walked off.

----

That night.

Demyx looked down at the Shadow. "I miss Larxene... I hate to admit it but I was sorta 'fond' of her..." It was a strange shadow, its antennas where yellow which made them look like lightning and its eyes where blue but besides that it looked normal. Tears fulled his eyes and Demyx turned of the light and went to sleep. _"Please Don't cry..."_ the voice whispered. The voice that only Demyx could hear.

----

Wow another short chapter.

And I don't know what else to write...

School starts Monday so my friends might be able to help me out.


	3. Told you

Shadows of what once was Chapter 3- Told you

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Organization XII, Heartless, Nobodies, Sora or any of that.

Ok I lied. I wrote more.

----

Demyx awoke and yawned. He looked around to see the heartless not curled up next to him. He jumped up and ran down the hall, sliding to a stop he looked at the door to the room that once belonged to XII, Larxene. He opened the door and looked around. The shadow was curled up laying on the bed. "There you are..." He sighed and walked over to it. It simply cooed and jumped into his lap. "This is Larxene's room..." His eyes watered again. The door flung open and the heartless jumped into Demyx's coat. "There you are. Well Xemnas is calling a meeting so stop crying and come on." Saix growled. Demyx stood up and whispered, "Be quite," to the heartless.

----

At the meeting hall

"As most of you know Larxene is dead. But with her death heartless have be intering the castle. I will be giving the one who can kill the most heartless first dibs when we unlock Kingdom Hearts." The shadow moved uneasily in Demyx's coat.

----

Back at Demyx's room

"I won't let them kill you." He said slowly to the shadow. It had found a piece of paper and a pen and was now writing something. The heartless pushed the paper over to Demyx. "Wha?" He read the paper, _'I'm Larxene'_... The writing was just like her's. The shadow forced Demyx to look into its eyes. As soon as their eyes locked a mental image of a storm, the same image he got when he looked into Larxene's eyes. "Larxene...?" Tears ran down his cheeks and he picked the shadow up "You never really left. I won't let them take you away." The door opened and Axel stood there. "Demyx... Well don't just stand there kill it!" Axel growled. Larxene dashed in front of Demyx and fired a bolt of lightning missing Axel by mere inches. "Oh. My. God." He stepped back. "Larxene?" Axel looked at the small Shadow. She nodded. Demyx smiled. "Told you."

----

xD I'm really tried now. -yawns- G'night.


End file.
